unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Police Car
|-|Unturned 3= - Police Car= The Police Car is an in Unturned 3. Acquirement: The Police Car is found at Police Locations on PEI, Washington, Yukon, Russia, France, Hawaii, Ireland, and California. Appearance: The Police Car has a resemblance to the Sedan, though, it features a police vehicle color palette. A light bar can be found on the roof, which can be activated by pressing (Default Keybind). With the Police Car the Center has a white color to it and at the hood and trunk is black. Analysis: Advantages: *Has a good top speed. *Has good traction, identical to that of the Roadster. *Decent fuel tank size. *The siren can be used to attract zombies and players. Disadvantages: *Passengers and driver vulnerable to gunfire. *Can attract the unwanted attention of zombies or hostile players if the siren is activated. Trivia: *It is the fourth fastest land vehicle in the game, surpassed only by the Roadster, the Ghost, and the Racecar. - Police Car (German)= The Police Car is an in Unturned 3. Acquirement: It can be found at Police Locations on Germany and Belgium. Appearance: The German Police Car looks like a Hatchback but steeper. With a Green and White color pattern and the normal features of a Unturned Car bumpers, headlights, Taillights, Steerling Wheel, and the Exhaust Pipe. The Lightbar light is both blue which can be activated by pressing (Default Keybind). There is also 4 seats and 4 tires with the Police Car. Analysis: Advantages: *Has a good top speed. *Has good traction, identical to that of the Roadster. *Decent fuel tank size. *The siren can be used to attract zombies and players. Disadvantages: *Passengers and driver vulnerable to gunfire. *Can attract the unwanted attention of zombies or hostile players if the siren is activated. Trivia: *Its the First different vehicle model for a car *Its the first police vehicle which the light bar is fully blue. *Even though the Police Car is German and is Named German the Police Car is European due to the Police Car spawning two European Maps. *Like any other civil service vehicle, the Police Car's siren attracts zombies, making it effective for players to attract them. - Police Car (Carpat)= The Police Car is an in Unturned 3. Acquirement: Carpat: It can be found at Police Locations. Appearance: The Carpat Police Car has a different model with a whole different headlight, taillight, bumber, and grill. The siren is a light blue and red color for the lightbar. The police car is white with a ukrianian flag going to the side of the car. Analysis: Advantages: *Has a good top speed. *Has good traction, identical to that of the Roadster. *Decent fuel tank size. *The siren can be used to attract zombies and players. Disadvantages: *Passengers and driver vulnerable to gunfire. *Can attract the unwanted attention of zombies or hostile players if the siren is activated. Trivia: *The Carpat Police Car has simmular fetures to the Škoda Rapid but here is the Wiki Page for you to decide. *Like any other civil service vehicle, the Police Car's siren attracts zombies, making it effective for players to attract them. - Police Car (Rio)= The Police Car is an in Unturned 3. Acquirement: Rio de Janeiro: It can be found at Police Locations. Appearance: The Police Car shares a resemblance to the normal variant, though the light bar on the roof has 2 red lights instead of a red and blue light. With a Light Blue, Grey, and White color pallet. Analysis: Advantages: *Decent top speed. *Has decent traction, identical to that of the Roadster. *Decent fuel tank size. Disadvantages: *Easy to get shot inside due to the many windows. *It can attract the unwanted attention of Zombies or hostile Players if the siren is used. Trivia: *It is the first vehicle in Unturned to have two red sirens on a light bar. *The Rio Police Car is only for Rio de Janeiro. The Brazilian Version in real life is white, yellow, and black. }} |-|Gallery= Police_Car.jpg|The Police Car in version 2.2.5. Unturned_3_Police_Car.jpg|The Police Car in Unturned 3.0 German_Police.jpg|German variant Screenshot_2019-12-19_at_21.05.35.png|The Carpat Version Category:Entity Category:Vehicle Category:Car Category:Uncommon Rarity Category:Needs Updating